Chibi meets chibi
by Pinocchio-kun
Summary: When Roy and Edward get thrown to Japan, guess who did they met :D
1. Chapter 1

It's my first work, so do be kind~ :D

"What do you mean a transfer?!"

Edward, who passed by, got shocked with the sudden outburst. Being nosy, he peeked into the room which was clearly written 'Roy Mustang'. He was rather surprised to see King Bradley inside as well.

As Roy notices Ed, "Ah, Edward, right on time. Come in." Somehow Ed felt that he came in a wrong time.

"So let's just get this straight. I'm planning to send both you and Roy to Japan", Bradley says as he casually take a sit.

"W-wait, why me? And what for?"

"I was told that there is a fine recuit for the military over there"

"Which bastard actually said that shit", Roy whispered.

"-And I thought you'll like to go since the both of you seemed so free", he laughed.

"Wait, no! I'm actually real busy y'see? State alchemists aren't that free", Edward desperately explains.

"No good. I've already sent your name and the paperworks", Bradley shooked his head and smirked. "Well then, I thought i should take my leave now", he said as he took his hat and jumped out of the window.

A cold silence were left in the room.

"Well? I guess we got no choice, do we?", Roy said as he scratches his head and sighs. "Now get out of my room will ya, midget? I still have paperworks to settle.", as he pushes Ed out.

Edward snapped. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING ULTRA SUPER BEAN SIZED-"

Before he could finish, Al came running and interrupted, "Nii-san, I heard you're going to Japan?"

"Y-yeah, i guess." "Aren't you coming?", puzzled, Ed asks.

Al shooked his head solemnly, "I heard alchemy isn't common there, so me being there would cause chaos, said Bradley".

"That damn old man",as Ed bit his lips.

* * *

"So what is this?"

"It seems that the recuit is from the basketball team, so i guess we'll have to start from here", Roy explained as he hold himself back from laughing at Ed on an oversized basketball uniform.

"..Basketball?"

"Let's just say it's a sports for taller people, and you're not quite suitable".

Irritated, Ed picked up a ball, "So i just have to throw this in there isn't it?". Roy nodded and replied "No alchemy."

The court was filled with peoples. As the basketball team member enters the court, Riko, the coach of Seirin's basketball team approached and questioned Roy. "So the new members are you aaand, ..that short thing?"

Pissed off, Edward dribbled the ball, stepped on a random guy's face, jumped and dunked.  
"Something like that?.

A sparkling aura is seen around the coach. "Th-this tiny body, h-how?" Edward's stats on the coach's eyes were unknown digits.

"Did you say tiny?"

Impressed, Kagami pats on his tiny back. "Not bad, brat."

Reaching his limit, Ed clapped his hand together but got stopped by Roy.

"I guess this means we'd be switching regulars!", the coach announced.

* * *

That's it for chapter 1~ Thanks for reading :)


	2. Chapter 2

-In the steak restaurant-

"Ne, Ed", the coach nudges Ed while Ed coughs out his tea, slightly irritated he replied "Y-yeah?" "You do know about the generation of miracles right?"

The blonde tilted his head and thought for a moment. "Ah, colonel might had said something like that before. Its something like a gang of homunculus right? Kinda immortal and stuff."

"Colonel?" "Homunculus?" Questions were thrown while the colonel is left with dismay.

Roy grabbed Ed's collar and whispered "Stupid midget, i just told you to keep quiet about all this!"

"Who the hell are you callin' a midget?", as black aura spread around them.

"W-well, so you know about it right?", the coach tries to break the fight, "It seems that we'll be joining with one of them on a practice match, a-and-"

Taiga pats on coach's shoulder and said "They're not even listening", as he coldly stares at them bickering.

-They walked out of the restaurant after a meal-

"Although you both comes from the same town, you guys dont get along very well, do you?", said Kuroko who suddenly appeared beside Roy.

"H-how, w-where do-", a shocked colonel, clearly didn't noticed him, and as he slowly regains his composure he replied, "I-i mean yeah, seems like we dont", puzzled, Roy scratches his head and thought, _Its probably this guy, that the fuhrer's aiming for. Well so now i need to let Ed know, _he looks around for Ed and noticed him staring shocked at something. He looked at the direction Ed was looking and saw a huge metal armor fruitlessly trying to hide behind a thin pole.

"A-Al?", Edward slowly approached, pretending not to realise much.

"N-nii-san!", realising he was found out, Al ran off, leaving the group dumbfounded.

The colonel facepalmed himself as he also found out a pair of assasin cloaked black on the roof, looking for the prince of Xing.

* * *

End of chapter 2

Again, thanks for reading~

I'm still really new at writing stories, so do give advices~

And if you're wondering, at this moment,

Ed still have his metal limbs as well as his alchemy skills

Al hasn't opened the door yet, thus he could use alchemy skills but takes time to draw the circle.

Ling has already known Ed

Seirin had just defeated the three kings

Bradley was still the fuhrer, and they had not known about him being a homunculus yet.


End file.
